fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Article 81: National Anthems- Longer Bang
BANGLADESH: Amar sonar Bangla, Ami tomae bhalobashi. Chirodin tomar akash, Tomar batash, Amar prane bajae bãshi. O ma, Phagune tor amer bone Ghrane pagol kôre, Mori hae, hae re, O ma, Ôghrane tor bhôra khete Ami ki dekhechhi modhur hashi. Ki shobha, ki chhaea go, Ki sneho, ki maea go, Ki ãchol bichhaeechho Bôţer mule, Nodir kule kule! Ma, tor mukher bani Amar kane lage, Shudhar môto, Mori hae, hae re, Ma, tor bôdonkhani molin hole, Ami nôeon jôle bhashi. *BARBADOAN: In plenty and in time of need When this fair land was young Our brave forefathers sowed the seed From which our pride was sprung A pride that makes no wanton boast Of what it has withstood That binds our hearts from coast to coast The pride of nationhood We loyal sons and daughters all Do hereby make it known These fields and hills beyond recall Are now our very own We write our names on history's page With expectations great Strict guardians of our heritage Firm craftsmen of our fate *BELARUSSIAN: My, biełarusy – mirnyja ludzi, Sercam addanyja rodnaj ziamli. Ščyra siabrujem, siły hartujem My ŭ pracavitaj, volnaj siamji! Słaŭsia ziamli našaj śvietłaje imia, Słaŭsia, narodaŭ braterski sajuz! Naša lubimaja maci-Radzima, Viečna žyvi i kvitniej, Bełaruś! *BELGIAN: Noble Belgique, ô mère chérie, À toi nos cœurs, à toi nos bras, À toi notre sang, ô Patrie ! Nous le jurons tous, tu vivras ! Tu vivras toujours grande et belle Et ton invincible unité Aura pour devise immortelle : Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté! Aura pour devise immortelle : Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté! Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté! Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté! O dierbaar België, O heilig land der Vad'ren, Onze ziel en ons hart zijn u gewijd. Aanvaard ons kracht en bloed van ons ad'ren, Wees ons doel in arbeid en in strijd. Bloei, o land, in eendracht niet te breken; Wees immer uzelf en ongeknecht, Het woord getrouw, dat g' onbevreesd moogt spreken, Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht! Het woord getrouw, dat g' onbevreesd moogt spreken, Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht! Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht! Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht! O liebes Land, o Belgiens Erde, Dir unser Herz, Dir unsere Hand, Dir unser Blut, dem Heimatherde, wir schworen's Dir, o Vaterland! So blühe froh in voller Schöne, zu der die Freiheit Dich erzog, und fortan singen Deine Söhne: "Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!" und fortan singen Deine Söhne: "Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!" "Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!" "Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!" *BELIZIAN: O. Land of the Free by the Carib Sea, Our manhood we pledge to thy liberty! No tyrants here linger, despots must flee This tranquil haven of democracy The blood of our sires which hallows the sod, Brought freedom from slavery oppression's rod, By the might of truth and the grace of God, No longer shall we be hewers of wood. Arise! ye sons of the Baymen's clan, Put on your armour, clear the land! Drive back the tyrants, let despots flee - Land of the Free by the Carib Sea! *BENINESE: Jadis à son appel, nos aïeux sans faiblesse Ont su avec courage, ardeur, pleins d'allégresse Livrer au prix du sang des combats éclatants. Accourez vous aussi, bâtisseurs du présent, Plus forts dans l'unité, chaqu'jour à la tâche, Pour la postérité, construisez sans relâche. Enfants du Bénin, debout! La liberté d'un cri sonore Chante aux premiers feux de l'aurore; Enfants du Bénin, debout! *BHUTANESE: Druk tsenden koipi gyelkhap na Pel loog nig tensi chongwai gyon Druk ngadhak gyelpo rinpoche Ku jurmey tenching chhap tsid pel Chho sangye tenpa darshing gyel Bang deykyed nyima shar warr sho. *BOLIVIAN: 'Bolivianos: el hado propicio'coronó nuestros votos y anhelos. Es ya libre, ya libre este suelo, ya cesó su servil condición. Al estruendo marcial que ayer fuera y al clamor de la guerra horroroso, siguen hoy, en contraste armonioso, dulces himnos de paz y de unión. Siguen hoy, en contraste armonioso, dulces himnos de paz y de unión. De la Patria, el alto nombre, en glorioso esplendor conservemos. Y en sus aras de nuevo juremos: ¡Morir antes que esclavos vivir! ¡Morir antes que esclavos vivir! ¡Morir antes que esclavos vivir! *BOSNIAN/ HERZEGOVINAN: Ti si svjetlost duše Vječne vatre plam Majko naša zemljo, Bosno Tebi pripadam U srcu su tvoje Rijeke, planine Plavo more Bosne i Hercegovine Ponosna i slavna Zemljo predaka Živjećeš u srcu našem Dov'jeka Pokoljenja tvoja Kazuju jedno: Mi idemo u budućnost Zajedno! *BOTSWANAN: Fatshe leno la rona, Ke mpho ya Modimo, Ke boswa jwa borraetsho; A le nne ka kagiso. Tsogang, tsogang! banna, tsogang! Emang, basadi, emang, tlhagafalang! Re kopaneleng go direla Lefatshe la rona. *BRAZILIAN: Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas De um povo heróico o brado retumbante, E o sol da Liberdade, em raios fúlgidos, Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante. Se o penhor dessa igualdade Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte, Em teu seio, ó Liberdade, Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte! Ó Pátria amada, Idolatrada, Salve! Salve! Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido, De amor e de esperança à terra desce, Se em teu formoso céu, risonho e límpido, A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece. Gigante pela própria natureza, És belo, és forte, impávido colosso, E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza. Terra adorada Entre outras mil És tu, Brasil, Ó Pátria amada! Dos filhos deste solo És mãe gentil, Pátria amada, Brasil!